Secangkir Hot Cokelat
by Suci0807
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek mengenai hubungan manis antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun di tengah guyuran salju dengan secangkir hot cokelat. WONKYU.


**This a short story about Wonkyu.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Secangkir Hot Cokelat_**

Secangkir hot chocolate disorongkan ke hadapanku. Aku mengernyit bingung menatapnya. Kepulan asap yang berasal dari cangkir hot chocolate itu menerpa wajahku. Sekejap rasa hangat hinggap di sana.

Ia berdiri tegap di depanku. Berkacak pinggang dengan kerling jahil di iris kelabunya. "Habiskan." Perintahnya. Suara baritone menderu-deru keluar memenuhi ruangan yang sepi ini.

Guguran salju mengguyur di luar sana. Suhu saat ini berada pada kisaran 11 derajat celcius. Membuatku bergelung rapat di bawah selimut lembut berwarna biru laut milikku ini. Sedangkan ia menggunakan kaos tebal berlengan panjang. Bercorak vertical yang cukup rapat.

Aku menggeleng tidak mau, aku anti chocolate, tetapi tidak dengan cokelat batangan hasil buatan Ibuku. Rasanya berbeda kalau ingin tahu.

"Habiskan ya?" pintanya kali ini dengan suara lembut. Ia berdiri di sebelahku, tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Tidak." Jawabku tegas. Ia mengucrutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah kesal, alisnya menyatu tanda bahwa ia sebal terhadapku. Diangkatnya cangkir hot chocolate itu hingga bibirnya, lalu ditiup pelan-pelan agar panasnya menurun. Setelah merasa cukup ia meneguknya hingga setengah cangkir. Meminumnya tanpa menghadapku.

"Wonnie," panggil ku pelan.

Ia menyahut acuh, "Hmmm."

"Marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Habiskan ya?" ucapnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan mengulurkan cangkir hot chocolate itu ke depan wajahku. Iris kelabunya menatapku dengan memohon.

"Sedikit saja," ucapku.

Ia tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk semangat, menaruh cangkir hot chocolate itu di tanganku. Aku mengambilnya, menaruhnya di depan bibir lalu meneguknya sedikit. Keningku mengernyit tidak suka.

"Dingin." Seruku sebal.

"Salah mu sendiri," ejeknya. Ia melompat mundur lalu menjulurkan lidah. Kerling jahil semakin bersinar di kedua iris kelabunya.

"Ya!" teriakku kesal. Aku menyibak selimutku, melompat turun dari sofa malasku lalu mengejarnya. Kami saling berlari mengelilingi rumah, ia bergerak lincah menghidariku. Membuatku kewalahan sendiri, kaos tebal lengan panjang yang ku kenakan membuatku gerah. Ini ulahnya karena membuat kami harus saling mengejar.

"Wonnie stop," seruku terengah. Ia berhenti, memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku menunduk dengan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

Aku melihat sepasang kaki miliknya di dekatku. Ia menarik kedua lenganku dengan lembut, telapak tangannya memerangkap kedua sisi wajahku. Membuat kami berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat.

Hembusan deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Membuatku memejamkan mata seketika. Ia menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Kedua kening kami saling menempel. Aku belum membuka mataku, karena hembusan nafasnya semakin dekat.

"Buka matamu Kyunnie." Ia berucap pelan. Aku membuka mata, iris obsidiannya berada tepat di depan mataku, menatapku dengan begitu lembut.

"Lelah?" tanyanya. Ia menyingkap poniku yang menjuntai. Aku mengangguk.

"Salahmu sendiri."

Aku hanya merengut sebal. "Wonnie,"

"Ya?"

"Apa enaknya hot chocolate? Terasa pahit begitu," tanyaku penasaran. Asal tahu saja, Siwon sangat menyukai hot chocolate, terutama saat musim dingin seperti ini. Ia akan menghabiskan tiga cangkir hot chocolate dalam sehari. Atau akan bertambah bila ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Menghabiskan persediaan chocolate di rumahku. Dan ia hanya menyengir polos saat aku menatapnya tajam.

"Karena hot chocolate itu mengingatkanku akan kamu, sayang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Karena rasa hangat yang kudapatkan saat meneguk bercangkir-cangkir hot chocolate itu sama seperti saat kamu memelukku. Menyembunyikan wajahmu di dada bidangku. Menghasilkan getaran yang tak pernah beraturan saat kamu berada di dekatku. Membuatku merasa tenang. Karena rasa hangat dari pelukan mu itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu." Jelasnya dengan tegas dan lembutku.

Membuat semburat merah langsung menyebar di seluruh wajahku. Aku hanya menunduk gugup, sedangkan ia tertawa pelan melihatku malu-malu seperti ini.

"Haissh, evilku ini sedang malu ternyata," godanya seraya menyentil hidungku.

Wajahku semakin memerah karenanya. Kulepaskan keningku yang menempel pada keningnya, menggantinya dengan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Menyembunyikan wajah bersemu ku di dada bidangnya yang hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonnie." Ucapku lirih.

Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku lama. Lalu perlahan turun menuju keningku. Mengecup hidung mancungku dan terakhir mengecup lembut bibir mungilku.

"Aku tahu itu." Serunya mantap.

Guguran salju di luar sana semakin deras. Membuat gundukan salju menumpuk di setiap sudut jalan. Tetapi saat ini aku tak merasa dingin sama sekali, karena Siwon membagi hangat tubuhnya padaku. Padaku yang tengah memeluknya sayang.

* * *

.

.

merindukan saya? *pede tingkat tinggi* hahaha.

Halo bertemu lagi, ada yang menunggu cerita saya ya? nanti ya saya lanjutkannya, saya lagi sibuk untuk lomba novel. Deadline-nya sudah dekat, nanti pertengahan November saya lanjut lagi 2 ff saya. Insya allah janji.

ah dinikmati saja dulu cerita pendek ini.


End file.
